This invention relates generally to battery connectors for radio controlled (R/C) devices. More specifically, this invention relates to a universal battery connector for connection to multiple different battery connection plugs, i.e., Traxxas® or Molex® brand plugs.
The radio controlled hobby market is a popular and fast growing field. One problem that has arisen in the radio controlled hobby market is the existence of several competing battery plug types that are designed so as to not be interchangeable. What this means is that a battery configured with plug type A will only work on an R/C device that accepts plug type A. A battery with plug type B will only work on an R/C device that accepts plug type B. The plug types are not interchangeable such that if a hobbyist buys multiple R/C devices, the hobbyist may very well be required to buy multiple batteries of different plug types to work with each device.
For retail hobby and toy stores this lack of interchangeability creates a situation whereby they must carry the same battery pack but in two different plug types. In essence the batteries themselves are the same but the plug types on the batteries are different. Retailers who sell and support different brands of R/C devices are forced to carry an excess of battery stock that would otherwise not be needed if plug types were interchangeable.
The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other related advantages.